Growing Pains
by MsWriterTee
Summary: John and Joss's little girl is growing up, and John is having a hard time dealing with that truth. This story idea is a direct result of SSWoman's "It's a Wonderful Life" and "It's Still a Wonderful Life" and MBooker's "What's in a Name," "Girl After My Own Heart," and "Precious Child of Mine." After being introduced to little Cali Alexis, I had to know more about her.
1. Chapter 1

John Reese pulled into his garage, and rushed into his house. When he left at five, he was certain he'd be home for dinner at six. He grunted as he checked his watch again. Ten after ten. Officially unofficially retired after fifteen years, he only worked numbers when Shaw saw no chance of using one of her numerous semi-automatic weapons, which meant maybe two or three numbers a month would consider him busy. He'd phoned Joss earlier, explaining it would be a while, and promised to make it up to her when he got home.

He never believed his heart could expand anymore than it had when he had fallen in love with Joss and she gave birth to their little Cali Alexis, but with every day he loved them even more. And thanks to Taylor and his wife, Leah, he had become grandpa two months before. He and Joss grandparents. It still blew his mind. That and the knowledge he was sleeping with the hottest granny in the world. They were an incredibly happy family.

After checking on his sleeping daughter and giving her cheek a kiss good night, an evening of tender love with his sexy Joss was the only thing on his mind. Expecting to find his wife sprawled nearly naked or totally nude in wait for him in their bed; John entered their large master suite to find Joss in her pink pajamas, sprawled widthwise on the bed, engrossed in one of their many family albums. Oh well, she was still gorgeous. He dropped his suit coat to the chair on his way to the bed. "Sorry, I'm so late, sweetheart," John said, brushing a kiss to her lips as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt. "I can't believe how much trouble Leon can find a way to get into. Or why Finch stills bothers to help him." He motioned to the album and sat on the bed so he could look, too. "Feeling nostalgic?"

Joss sighed. "A little," she said, brushing her fingertip against a baby picture of Cali and moving to sit next to John. "She's growing up so fast."

He smiled down at the picture of his little girl. She was so beautiful. Gorgeous dark curly hair, her mother's cute nose and chin, and his blue eyes. Cali was the perfect mix of Joss and himself, from her coloring to her looks. Nobody could say she wasn't theirs.

"Before too long, she'll be on her way to college, and it will be just you and me," Joss said, sighing.

John turned to Joss with a tilt of his head, wondering why she sounded so _**resigned.**_ They would have a great time alone, as always, especially now since she was Captain at the precinct, but his Cali leaving for college wouldn't happen for a very long time. "Honey, are you kidding? My princess is still a little girl. She's going nowhere. Besides, it was like only yesterday she took her first steps."

"Your princess isn't a little girl anymore," Joss said, flipping through the album and stopping at a recent picture of Cali. "She's a developing young woman."

John scoffed. "What do you mean 'developing'?" he said, the word practically sticking in his throat.

"You know very well what, John Reese. And you can't be that blind."

He glanced at the photo of his smiling daughter. _Oh, God._ John shook his head, hoping to wipe away the picture he didn't want focused in his head. "Joss, she's just…"

"Almost thirteen years old and already taller than me." Joss expelled a long breath. "And, uh, she experienced another big step today."

"Another big…" John groaned. "What are you saying?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"When I was twelve, Mama simply said to me, 'Jossy, you're not a little girl anymore.'" Joss combed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "John, our daughter isn't a little girl anymore."

"You mean…" John murmured, feeling tears burn his eyes.

"Yes." Joss nodded. "We've had the talk, I know Mama has talked to her, she wasn't afraid. She just wanted me to know. She told me at dinner."

"At dinner?" _Damn that Leon._

"It was girl talk. I guess it was a good thing you were late."

John's eyes met hers. "She didn't want me to know?" he said.

"It's not that, it's just…" Joss scrunched her face, obviously searching for the right words. "It's not something you announce to your father at the dinner table." She closed the album and curled her arm around his, kissing his cheek. "You okay?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

As if on fast forward, visions of his little princess aging from a newborn to a pre-teen flashed in his head. John's heart stopped at the memories. She grew up so fast. Too fast. Then just as suddenly he got another flash. His warming heart raced. An image of boys, jocks, smiling at his baby, his little baby, and whispering in her ear came to mind. Heat fanned his face. His hands tightened into fists. A growl rumbled in his throat.

"John?" Joss tugged on his arm. "What is going on with you?"

"She's still a baby, Joss."

Joss chuckled. "Yeah, maybe to us fifty-somethings." She continued laughing. "Lots of people are babies to us."

John didn't crack a smile as he watched his wife brush humorous tears from her eyes. "This isn't funny."

"Will you get a grip, please?" she said, mussing his hair. "She's the same person she was when you left earlier."

He scoffed. "Not quite."

"I think I know what you're feeling." Moving behind John, Joss wrapped her arms around his chest and plopped her chin on his shoulder.

"You do?"

Joss nodded. "This is emotional. I saw Taylor's height shooting to the stars, and his voice starting to sound like a bass drum, but with Cali Alexis it's different. Girls know, when they reach this point, they are women."

A chill raced down John's spine. All he could see was his little newborn, his little baby, with a purse and high heels running away from him, while a trail of _boys___followed her. "Oh, Joss," he grumbled. "Do you have to say that?"

"In the rules of nature it's the truth. She's still young, but I kind of felt like I was losing her."

John brushed his finger against her nose. "You do understand."

"Yes." Joss kissed his neck. "But that's the mother in me. Having gone through this myself, _**all those years ago**_," she said in her best old lady voice that evoked a laugh in John, "I know it's still going to be a while before she stops acting like your spoiled baby girl." She lightly tugged on his ear. "Just remember the days of holding her in the palm of your hands are long gone."

"I'll try to remember that." He cupped her check and brought her lips to his, so grateful for this beautiful woman and her words that served to alter the horrible image in his head. "Thank you."

Joss licked her lips. "You're welcome." Her fingers gently stroked his nipples and her lips trailed along his neck. John groaned softly, loving her touch on his body and the way it made him feel. "I remember you saying something about making it up to me for being late."

He flashed her a wolfish grin. "I said that, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Joss unbuttoned her pajama top and motioned him over with her finger. John's eyes devoured her breasts as they played peek-a-boo with the flaps of her satin top. "Come show me how much you love me."

John moved to the bed and favored her with a kiss that left her asking for me. "That's just a taste of the appetizer," he whispered against her lips before moving to the walk-in closet.

Joss sat up on the bed. "Where are you going? The entrée is here, too."

"I'll be right back." John opened the secret compartment in the floor at the back of the closet where he and Joss kept their arsenal. He removed the 9 millimeter uzi and returned to the edge of the bed, cleaning it.

He felt Joss leave the bed, and moments later she came to stand before him. "Um, why are you doing that now?"

John glanced up at her. Her shirt was buttoned. That wasn't good. The look of stunned disgust on her face made things worse. He would have to work some serious magic later, and he felt certain he could do that, but first things first. The high heels and purse were gone from the image, but those boys remained. John shook his head, erasing the picture. _That will not do._ He'll make any boy think twice before approaching his baby. "Joss, I'm doing this now because the future is coming, and I have to be prepared."


	2. Chapter 2

_**4 years later…**_

Joss looked over her shoulder when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs into the kitchen. She continued to sip her coffee as she waited for John to enter. She knew he was up to something. His steps paused suddenly and she heard him whisper an expletive. Uh-huh, he definitely wasn't expecting her to still be home.

"Aren't you coming down?" she asked, looking at him over the rim of her coffee mug. He hadn't changed out of his faded jeans and light blue T-shirt, but looking casual didn't mean something wasn't cooking in that salt and pepper head of his.

"Of course," he said, a small smile turned his lips and mischief brightened his light eyes as he made his way over. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I thought I said farewell to you upstairs, Carter, but I'm always available for seconds."

"That's sweet." Joss rolled her eyes. He used that sexy voice of his like it was a second penis, every syllable he uttered like an erotic stroke. Weakening her and making her okay with everything he said. And calling her "Carter," which he did whenever she was in her dress blue or preparing to go to the station or he needed something when she got there, really lit her fire. The way the name rolled off his tongue. Oh, he was good and he knew it. She steeled herself, refusing to submit to the ministrations of his vocal cords. She closed her hands around his arms. "So, tell me, where were you headed when you came down?" she asked, certain whatever it was had to do with their daughter and who was giving her a ride home after her Debate Team meeting.

"It's Saturday morning, nice out, I thought I'd mow the lawn," he said, moving to the fridge and opening a mini bottle of apple juice.

She folded her arms, astounded. _That was the best he could do?_ "The lawn? That's a surprise. You hired a landscaper to mow and tend the lawn because you hate doing it."

John took a swallow of juice and shrugged. "Yes, but it's almost the end of September, the last of the summer, and since I never…" He sighed. "You're not buying this, are you?"

"No!" she answered flatly.

"I would have told you the truth, but the last time you said you didn't want to hear anymore about it, so I decided to just…"

Joss held out her hand, stopping his words. "Why won't you just let this go?"

"Because it's too important." He finished the juice and tossed the empty bottle into the glass recycle bin. "What? I'm a terrible person because I want to protect my daughter?"

"Protect her from what? Growing up?" Joss lowered her mug to the kitchen island and rubbed her temples. "Not even at the station yet and a headache is already coming."

"Come here." John removed the coat from her full dress uniform and massaged her shoulders. Joss sighed, enjoying his magic hands. He pulled out the tie holding her ponytail and dragged his fingers through her dark hair, massaging her scalp, going down to her neck, and back again. A deep groan fell from her lips. No matter how many times he touched her, he always had a way of making her body sing.

"It's working?" John asked, placing a kiss on her neck.

"You know it is," she answered, pure putty in hands.

John concluded the massage. "You still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, John, just a little peeved." She gave him an appreciative kiss. "Thanks for the massage," she said, retying her ponytail.

"You're welcome." He helped her back into her coat. "You asked what I'm protecting her from, but you already know what, Carter. Boys are just…"

"Like girls, except they don't get pregnant?" Joss offered.

John lifted a brow. "There's that, but I don't want some guy to take advantage of her. It's that simple."

"Girls can't take advantage?"

John frowned. "Boys are lecherous. They only have one thing on their minds," he said.

"And in order to get what's on their minds, they need some help. Look, you told me how experienced you were by the time you were sixteen. Did some girl take advantage of you or was it the other way around?"

"It's not the same, Joss, I was a…"

Joss grunted, halting him before he spoke the words. "Don't you dare say being a man made it different, because I know your head is not that far back."

John's jaw dropped in outrage. Feigned outrage as the twinkle in his blue eyes gave him away. "I'm not a chauvinist, and you know that," he said, making his way to her and closing his arms around her waist, holding her to him. "There's no way you would have become my favorite detective turn police captain if I didn't see you as my equal in every single way." His supple lips claimed hers in a kiss that readily took on a life of its own. John's tongue found hers, as his hands found the buttons of her coat and shirt.

Feeling John, herself, and this situation getting out of hand, Joss slowly pulled away. "Let's not start anything, I have to get work," she said, seeing the disappointment on his sad face as she buttoned herself. "Besides, I know you're trying to distract me from our discussion. Please, don't harass whoever it is bringing Cali home."

"If it's Sonia there will be no problem."

"And if it's a guy and not her best friend?"

John smiled. "I'll play it by ear." He gave her another kiss. "You'd better get going. You don't want to be late."

"You really need to put some faith in Cali. She's a smart girl. She's a good girl."

"Yes, and I'm going to keep her a good girl."

"You don't trust her?"

"Of course I trust her." John's eyes narrowed, anger tensed his face. Joss shook her head. He was in full protective papa mode now. "It's those boys out there," he said pointing, "that I don't trust."

Joss stared at her silently fuming husband. It seemed she'd have her hands full trying to convince him that their sixteen-year-old daughter was no longer the baby they brought home from the hospital. She knew it was because he loved Cali so much, his capacity to love the one thing greater than his ability to inflict pain. But this behavior was ridiculous.

"John, all I ask is you don't shoot any teen-aged kneecaps while I'm gone," she said, grabbing her purse. "I'll only be gone a couple of hours or so, but when I get back, we are going to do some more talking about this overprotectiveness."

He groaned. "Carter, when you get back here, the last thing I'm going to want to do is talk. No more talk, please." He put his hands together as if in prayer. "Besides, Taylor and Leah are dropping off TJ so they can go to that thing the partners at his firm are having."

"That's right, our grandbaby is coming over." Joss smiled, giddy with the idea of seeing her lone grandchild and watching John be a target while TJ practiced the defensive moves he'd shown him. "How did I forget that?"

"By giving me a hard time about our baby girl, while our time could've been better spent with a hardness of a totally different sort," John said with a wink.

Joss gave him a playful swat on the arm. "And you say boys are lecherous." It seemed the older John got, the more amorous he became. Their sex life was never bad, and she wasn't complaining, but if she wanted to keep him sated, it seemed she'd have to retire from the force.

He kissed her cheek. "You go on and continue to keep New York City safe. I've got the home front under control." John walked to the door and pulled it open for her.

"You promise you'll be good," she said, moving over to the door.

John saluted her. "Absolutely. I love you."

Joss gave him a quick kiss. "I love you, too." She stopped in the frame of the door and held up a finger. "Please, be good, John."

"I will," he said closing the door. "See you later."

The minute John saw Joss back her car out of the garage and head down the street, he raced over to the stairs and picked up his uzi rifle. He knew the pistol wouldn't do for what he had in mind. John checked his watch. Cali said she'd be home about ten, and it was nearing that now. He removed his ear piece and phone from his back pocket. "Harold?"

"Yes, Mr. Reese."

"You could sound a little more excited to hear from me. I told you I was going call you back."

"Yes, you did."

"Did you get the information?"

"What do you think?"

Harold was growing snippy in his old age, but he was still a genius at his work.

"Don't tell him, Finch. Joss will be mad," John heard Shaw say in the background.

"What's this got to do with Joss?" John asked.

"Your wife phoned maybe a minute before you did. She knew you were "Up to something" she said."

"Damn," John muttered. "Look, just tell me. Is a boy bringing my baby home?"

Moments of silence followed John's question. "Harold, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here, and, yes, a young man will be bringing Cali Alexis home."

An angry nerve flickered above John's lip. "Thanks, Harold." He ended the call and returned the phone and ear piece to his back pocket. Grabbing the rifle, he headed out the front door and took a seat on the thick grass in the middle of his huge lawn. About a minute later, a large dark full-size double cab pickup came to a stop in front of the house. _What was this boy doing with his baby in such a big truck!_

John looked closer. _And why the hell were those windows tinted?_ He might not be able to get a good look at this boy, but the boy will definitely get an eyeful of what he had. John picked up the rifle he had placed beside him on the grass and stood. Quick as a flash, Cali was standing outside the truck as it raced off down the street. John smiled. _That was much better._

While his daughter stared in the direction of the fleeing vehicle, John pulled up the faux grass where he had sat, and tossed the rifle in the secret four feet deep compartment.

In the next moment, Cali stomped over to him, the blue eyes he gave her blazing. "Daddy, what…" She blew out a harsh breath. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, princess," he said with a straight face. He kissed her cheek.

Cali gave him a look that was all her mother's, one of complete doubt. "Why am I having a hard time believing that?" she said, her gaze holding his.

John hunched his shoulders. "I couldn't guess."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm still learning my way around , so I'm not sure if this statement is going to show up in the right place. That said, I have to take a minute to thank those who have been leaving reviews and making this story a favorite and all of that. I truly appreciate you each taking the time to tell me how John's behavior is cracking you up and how Joss and Cali are going to have their hands full reigning him in. This story has somehow taken a life of its own. I thought I'd be finished in three chapters, but that's clearly not the case now. Maybe four or five. I'll see. Thanks again, everybody!**

* * *

"Who are you trying to butter up?"

John turned from the half dozen salmon fillets he had grilling on the stove to look at his questioning daughter. "What do you mean?"

Cali approached the stove with a fork and flaked off some of the fish. "You're grilling salmon, and I see remnants of your vinaigrette in a bowl on the counter. You're trying to make _somebody_ feel good. If it's me, it's not working," she said before eating the fish.

John frowned, shocked by Cali's words as she continued to eat the salmon. _What did she mean if he was buttering her up it wasn't working? _"I'm making lunch for you and your mother because I feel like it. Why would you think I'd need to butter you up?"

"Are you kidding?" An incredulous laugh followed her words. "Did you forget what happened a few hours ago?"

"No, I didn't forget," he answered, sprinkling some lemon pepper on the salmon and squeezing on more lemon juice. "Some boy that gave you a ride home raced away like a bat out of hell."

"So, you still won't admit you did something."

John removed the fillets from the grill and sat them on a stone platter. "Did you see me do anything?" he asked, knowing all along she hadn't. He knew how boys worked, and he was certain that rogue had his Cali's attention all on him, which was exactly what John expected.

Cali's pretty face contorted into a frown, anger sparked in her blue eyes. "You know, Daddy, the more you deny it, the more I know you did something. What? Did you break a cement block or baseball bat in half with your bare hands? Fix him a scary scowl?"

He was rescued from deflecting the accusations of her questions when Joss returned. "Who fixed a scary scowl on whom?" she asked, making her way in from the back door.

"Hi, honey," John said, giving her a kiss and taking her coat and purse and setting the items in a stool at the center island. "How was work?"

"No paper cuts from shuffling all those forms, so I guess it went fine," Joss answered. "What did I interrupt?"

"Daddy trying to explain what he did to scare Trent away?" Cali said, her arms folded and face still set in a frown.

"Actually, Daddy wasn't trying to explain anything," John offered. _Trent._ He grunted.

Joss's eyes cut to him. Her brown orbs both scolding and demanding. He did not like that look.

"We should have been Catholic, as it would make things so much easier when I enter the nunnery."

John felt a smile turning his lips. He didn't have a problem with that. It least she wouldn't have tons of boys around her.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Cali raked her fingers through her dark curls. "It makes so much sense now. No guy I invite over stays long. If I meet up with a guy away from here, in no time at all he has to go. He's scaring them all off." She turned to Joss. "Mom, _he_ won't be satisfied until _I'm_ an old maid."

"Now, that's not true," John remarked. He would be happy to let his princess start dating these lecherous boys when she's thirty.

As if reading his mind, Joss gave him a hard stare, her full lips all but disappearing.

This was not going well for him. John rubbed his hands together. "I made lunch," he said in his attempt to change the subject. One of his ladies mad at him was bad, but them both being mad was hellish. It wasn't by chance he cooked salmon. It was a favorite of his women. He removed the dressed salad from the fridge. "Let's eat."

Cali groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "I give up." She removed a plate from the cabinet and served herself some food. "I'm going to Sonia's," she said, covering her plate with plastic wrap. "Mom, you're going to need your interrogation skills, because he's incredibly slippery today." She kissed her mother's cheek and gave her father a scowl before she and her plate disappeared toward the front door.

Feeling his wife's eyes on him, John slowly turned to meet her fiery gaze. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay, let me hear it, John," Joss said, moving to sit on a stool, wondering how long it would take him to fess up without first blaming the boys for making him take extreme measures.

"You don't want to eat first?" John asked, turning to the stove. "Salmon doesn't really…"

"No."

"Fine." He released a heavy breath and folded his arms on the island. "You know, Joss, I wouldn't have to - -"

"…protect my princess if these boys weren't so fill in the blank," she answered for him. "I know. I've heard this before. What did you do?"

"Why did we bother to get her a car for her sweet sixteen if she was going to have boys drive her around?"

"What did you do?" she repeated.

"I didn't shoot any kneecaps," he said, as if that made it all right.

"But you did something." Joss bounced her hand off her forehead. "Did you beat your fist into your hand? Show off some deadly moves?" All of a sudden it hit her. "Damn!" She shot off the stool racing toward the front door.

"Joss, where are you going?" he asked, following her.

She stopped right in the middle of the yard, pulled up the faux grass, and pulled out the uzi rifle. She could not believe him. "Really, John?"

"It's not loaded," he offered for himself.

"That makes it so much better." She dropped the gun back into the compartment and returned to the kitchen. She had to eat. She needed strength to be able to resist the overtures John was sure to put on display to attempt to explain this away. Stopping at the sink, Joss washed her hands and dried them with a dish towel. As she reached for a plate, John returned to the kitchen.

"You didn't replace the grass outside," he explained for his delay. "I can fix a plate for you."

"I got it," she said, placing the fish and salad on her plate.

John sighed. "I brewed some tea," he shared, serving himself.

"Fine."

"Please, Joss, don't go monosyllabic on me."

"At least I'm still talking. Who knows how long that will last?"

"At last, a break in the monotony." He smiled, handing her a glass of tea.

Joss fixed him a hard stare, saying nothing. That smile was not working right now. She returned to the stool and started eating. She almost moaned in pleasure. John's cooking was like his lovemaking. She almost forgot she was mad at him.

"Is it good?" he asking, taking the stool next to her.

She glanced at him, refusing to answer that stupid question, before returning her attention to the food.

"I hate when you're mad at me. _Please_, talk to me."

Joss shook her head. "No, you talk."

"Okay. Did I tell you this boy was driving a huge truck? Huh? The kind of truck I'm sure fathers of girls from a generation or two ago would have put in the same category as a van. All the room in the world," John said, disgust coloring his blue eyes. "That kid must be crazy getting my daughter in a vehicle like that."

Reluctantly dropping her fork, Joss turned to him. "Did you hear yourself? Kid? John, they are kids. Well, almost adult kids, but still kids. Why in the world would you scare the hell out of this Trent with a rifle? Don't think I don't know about you slipping the little brother of that rifle to the boys who have been in this house."

John's eyes seemed to dance with memories of those times. Joss shook her head. He was incorrigible. "They know whose daughter they're having illicit thoughts about," he said. "And they also know I won't have it."

"It's Cali who's not having anything." Joss returned her attention to her lunch. "That includes fun. Don't you remember high school? Dating different people? Going to parties?" she said between bites of food. "All those good times?"

"That's just it, Joss. All those times aren't good." John cut his two fillets into six pieces and started shoveling them into his mouth. "And the things we found _fun_ are the same things I want to keep away from Cali," he managed to say between bites. "You know what I'm saying."

"But you can't keep her away from that."

John scoffed. "I can try. And so far I've had success."

Wanting to finish this conversation without the food being a distraction, Joss reverted back to her army days and finished her lunch in record speed, but still minutes behind John. "Do you think all boys Cali's age have the same thoughts you did at that age?" she said, handing him her empty plate as he washed the dishes.

"No, not all of them. There were a couple guys at my high school that didn't."

"See."

"Yeah, but one of those guys liked boys and the other was so shy, he was afraid to think the thoughts."

"Oh, boy," she grumbled.

"All red-blooded, heterosexual teenage boys think about the same thing. Girls. Taylor thought the thoughts." Joss's jaw dropped in surprise. John nodded. "Yes, Carter, he did. And those boys I see grinning at my baby are thinking those thoughts," John said, drying the dishes and returning them to the cabinet. "That why I do what I do. Besides, you act as though I don't let her go anywhere or do anything. She went to that skating party and boys were there."

"Skating party? Sonia's birthday party?"

John nudged his head forward.

Joss scoffed. "That was three years ago, and you watched every move she made from a dark corner at the rink."

"A boy still held her hand."

He really believed that was a big deal? Joss looked up to heaven. She truly had a task on her hands getting him to see reason.

"I consider what I'm doing now an extension of watching closely from a corner."

"Really?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Joss rubbed her forehead, at a complete loss. She didn't know what else she could do.

"Knock-knock," Taylor opened the back door and stuck his head inside. "I have somebody here."

TJ raced past his father and over to John. "Grandpoppy!" he said, leaping into John's arms.

"Don't I get a hello?" Joss asked, moving over to TJ. Her grandson looked a lot like her, but shared had the light complexion of his mother.

"Sure, Grandma." TJ kissed her cheek and then turned back to John. "I've been practicing."

"Is that so?" John said.

The boy nodded furiously.

"Okay, you say goodbye to your dad and then I'll see what you got," John carried TJ over to Taylor.

"Bye, Daddy," TJ said with a wave as John shook his stepson's hand. "Let's go, Grandpoppy."

John shrugged. "Sorry, we have business." Holding TJ like an airplane, John 'flew' the little boy toward the living room.

Joss gave her son a hug. "Taylor Joshua's having a ball," she said.

"He always does when he's here. Sorta like you do when you say his middle name." Taylor laughed.

"Guilty as charged," Joss confessed. "It fills my heart to know you and Leah wanted to name him after me."

"You're the greatest, Mom. That was one of the easiest decisions we've ever made. And we really appreciate you guys watching him for us."

"No problem at all." Joss smiled proudly at her oldest child, smoothing her hand against his short cut hair. "You look so handsome," she said, admiring the taupe colored summer suit.

"Come on with that."

Joss grinned at him. He still had problems taking a compliment from her.

"Leah's waiting out in the car, so I'd better get going." Taylor checked his watch. "We should only be a couple of hours or so.

"Take your time."

"Cool. See you later. And tell the pipsqueak I said hello."

After Taylor left, Joss made her way to the living room to watch John take TJ's 'punishing' blows. A part of her wished TJ's moves had more power, and he'd aim at Grandpoppy's head. Something had to make him see how wrong he was where Cali was concerned, because she was having no luck at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I'm posting this a little later than I expected, but here it is. I think I can safely say this story will conclude at Chapter 6. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

When John invited Joss to join him and TJ on their drive to the park to feed the ducks, she bowed out, hoping to use the quiet to come up with something to get her husband to at least reconsider the hard stand he'd taken where their daughter was concerned. After a hot shower, she freed her tied back hair, changed into a pair of black jeans and white T-shirt, and relaxed on her bed. She popped in her earbuds and listened to jazz on her phone, but after thirty minutes into this wonderful calm, she still hadn't gotten a single idea of how to deal with John. Removing the earphones, she dropped them into top drawer of her nightstand and stood up and stretched. She doubted there was anything she could do to change John's mind about letting Cali be alone with a dreaded boy.

"_Mom?" _

Joss looked toward the door as Cali made her way into the bedroom. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now," Cali answered, sitting on the bed. "I'm staying the night at Sonia's. I came over to grab a few things. I see he's not home."

"John took TJ to the park." Joss joined her daughter on the bed. "We talked."

"So he admitted he did something?" Cali cocked an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"The details don't matter."

"Right," Cali mumbled.

Joss pushed Cali's dark hair off her shoulder. "Your father loves you," she said.

"I know that, Mom. I love him, too." Cali took Joss's hand in hers. "I just wish he'd let me grow up in peace."

"It's hard for him, sweetie. As grown up as you are, you're still his baby."

"But I'm not a baby. I'm a senior in high school, and I've never had a date to last more than ten minutes. All I want is to be able to go out with someone without Daddy somehow scaring him away. Trent is such a nice guy and he's very respectful. If Daddy would just talk to him, and see that he doesn't mean me any harm, maybe he'll cut him some slack. And more still, trust that I wouldn't want to spend time with someone I think will hurt me."

"Hmm." Joss chuckled. "It sounds so simple."

"It is that simple." Cali squeezed Joss's hand. "You have the magic touch when it comes to him. Put a smile on his face and get him to see things my way," she said, nudging her mother's shoulder.

Joss folded her arms and glared at her grinning daughter. "And just what are you suggesting, young lady?" Joss asked, not believing this child's nerve.

"Mama, you didn't raise no fool," Cali said, pulling Joss's arms down. "I'm suggesting you do whatever comes naturally when you and Daddy have this big house all to yourselves this evening. Now, while you are making Daddy feel so good he couldn't possibly tell you 'no,' I'm going to contact Trent, and convince him that the scary man on the lawn is gone, and get him to come over to dinner tomorrow. At which time, Daddy will welcome him with a smile and a handshake."

Joss blinked in disbelief. On so many levels, it appeared that her youngest offspring had lost her mind. To not only boldly make this suggestion, but expect her to go through with it. "You expect me to get John to do all of that with one night alone?"

"Let's not fool ourselves, Mom. I know you don't even need to be here alone to get him to do what I'm asking. He can't keep his hands off you. Use it to your benefit."

_Use it to her benefit?_ Having a relationship with Cali that allowed for her daughter to approach her with whatever was on her mind had come back to bite her big time. Drawing a deep breath and letting it go in a long sigh, Joss then pointed to her door and stood. "Little girl, you need to leave now."

"But, Mom, I…"

Joss's raised hand and shaking head brought her daughter's words to an end. "You've said enough. Get your things and go back to Sonia's."

"Mom, I just…"

"Cali Alexis Reese, you do not want to try me right now."

"Yes, ma'am." Cali made her way to the door. "I'm sorry, Mom," she said, before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Joss dropped onto the bed. The calm she enjoyed the moment before her daughter entered the bedroom a thing of the past. For her to even suggest she use sex to… _Hmm._ Cali was way out of line with her suggestion, but it certainly gave Joss an idea on how she could curtail John's overbearing behavior.

John smiled as he followed Joss to their bedroom after their dinner of Chinese takeout. Maybe it was hopeful wishing, but he could swear she was a lot less upset with him than she had been earlier. He wasn't getting anymore of those hostile glances she shot his way when he was playing with TJ, she looked downright delectable in those dark jeans, and she actually initiated conversation during dinner. Things were definitely looking up.

"TJ didn't overtire you today, did he?" Joss asked, going over to her lingerie drawer.

"No way. That kid has a way of making me feel thirty years younger. I love spending time with him," John said, pulling his T-shirt over his head. It appeared he would be putting that extra energy to good use tonight.

Joss pulled out a lacey black teddy. "What do think of this?" she asked, holding it to her.

"It's great, but unnecessary." He tugged the teddy from her hands and tossed it to the floor. "I much prefer feeling pure Joss against me," he said, slipping his hands under her shirt and unclasping her bra. Her breath caught as his fingers brushed a taut nipple. She whispered his name, he instantly grew harder.

John lifted the T-shirt off her body, and then slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and watched the white satin cups fall to the floor. Filling his hands with her full mounds, he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Her tongue sought his, sliding and suckling against it in the same way he wanted to lavish her sweet breasts. His lips lefts hers and moved to her neck, where his tongue led a path from her throat to chest. His mouth replaced his right hand as pulled as much of her breast as he could into her mouth. Her fingers brushed through his hair, holding him against her as pleasured sighs fell from her lips. He licked and suckled her, giving the hardened tip a teasing bite before showing the same affection to the other. Joss trailed her hand down his back, along his side and then down his front, stopping when it reached the tight knot in front of his jeans. A deep moan rumbled in his throat as her slender fingers moved against him.

"Is that all for me?" she said with a wicked gleam in her dark eyes.

He nodded as he licked his lips. "Oh, yeah, baby, it's all yours." Her fingers continued to move against him, and she gave him a tender squeeze." John sighed deeply and pushed against her hand. "Joss, you are driving me crazy."

"Am I?" she murmured sweetly.

"Oh, yes."

Her fingers dropped. "Good," she said, picking up her shirt from the floor and moving to the chair in the corner.

John's jaw dropped. "Joss, what are you doing?"

"Right now, nothing." She pulled on her T-shirt.

He looked on in disbelief. "Oh, God, you cannot be serious. You can't leave me like this," he said, staring at the bulge in his pants. "Joss?"

"You know, when Cali came by earlier she suggested I seduce you," Joss said, crossing her legs.

"What?" John shook his head. He could barely think clearly. Hell, he could barely breathe. "What are you talking about?"

"She is so desperate for you to get past your overprotectiveness, she wanted me to seduce you, get you in a great mood, so you would be okay with her inviting her friend Trent over for dinner tomorrow."

On wobbly legs, John managed to make it to the bed. He cupped himself, hoping for some alleviation. "She wants to bring that big truck boy to our house? No way. It is not happening."

"If you don't let him come over to dinner tomorrow, John, his not being here won't be the only thing _**not happening**_ in this house."

John's heart dropped to his stomach. "You are not serious," he said so softly he wasn't sure he'd said the words.

"Oh, no?" Joss folded her arms and held his gaze, unflinchingly. "Try me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Five, a day and a few hours later than I expected, but ready. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate everyone who has taken time to say how much they've enjoyed 'Growing Pains' so far. I thank you very much!**

* * *

"Joss, please," John begged, snuggling against her in bed and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"No," she answered, moving his arm and scooting further to the edge of the bed. After almost five hours of refusing him, she couldn't believe he was still aroused and still pleading. She always assumed when men got older their interest in sex decreased, but John was as virile as he'd been when they first met, and showed no signs of losing interest. "It's almost midnight, and I would like to get some rest."

John twisted on his bedside lamp and sat up in bed. "I would like to get something, too, but rest won't happen for me until you stop punishing me."

Feeling his eyes burning into her back, Joss took one of her pillows and covered her head. "John, I'm not punishing you." She was actually punishing herself. She loved making love to John, it was not a chore. However, putting him on hold was the one thing she could think of to make him pay attention when it came to Cali and dating.

"No? What do you call it?" He pulled the pillow from her head. "You got me all hot and bothered and then walked away. That reads like punishment to me."

Joss blinked her stinging, watery eyes, trying to adjust them to the sudden light, and turned to her husband. "Are you going to let Trent come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Hell no!"

"Then, I think you need to turn off your lamp," she said, picking up her remaining pillow and replacing it over her head.

John removed the pillow and tossed it on the floor. "Okay, if this isn't punishment, what does Truck Boy have to do with me getting some?"

Joss sat up, staring at a very perturbed John. "In theory, nothing," she answered. "What do you have against him? Is it just that he drives a big truck?"

John trailed his fingers against her arm. "That's one of the reasons," he said, pulling down the straps of her light blue nightgown, pushing her hair off her shoulder, and attacking her neck with kisses.

Joss enjoyed his affections for an extended moment before leaving the bed, grabbing her robe, and hustling over to her corner chair. "What are the other reasons?" she asked.

"He's bringing hostility to our home." John sat on the edge of the bed, his hands placed strategically between his legs. "In all the years we've been married, and even before that, you have never refused me. Not ever. Now, because I don't want this boy sniffing around our baby, I'm being frozen out."

"Our baby is almost an adult and she doesn't need you to decide who she can spend time with. That's what I'm trying to get you to see, John. It's you who's bringing hostility to this house."

"Me? You're the one not giving up the goods."

Joss glared at him, wondering how long she could keep John waiting before succumbing to needs of her own. She figured she could go a week, which would probably put John in a coma. "Could you stop talking about sex, please?"

"I could." He smiled. "Maybe about a minute after you give me some."

Joss rolled her eyes. "Why do I bother," she said, getting up and walking over to the bedroom door.

John leapt off the bed and caught her hand. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To one of the four spare bedrooms we have in this monster of a house Finch gave us." She stared at his silk boxers that stretched over his full arousal. "You need some time to compose yourself."

"For God's sake, Joss, don't leave our bedroom." John expelled a harsh breath and returned to the bed and sat. "Say whatever is on your mind. Feel free to talk about Truck Boy to your heart's content."

"His name is Trent," she said, joining him on the bed. "And I want him to come over for dinner." She nodded at John's outraged look. "Yes, I do."

"We already talked about that."

"No, we didn't. You threw down an edict, and you aren't the only person who decides who is welcome in our home. John, all I'm asking is for you allow Trent to come over and you actually have a conversation with him that doesn't involve displaying an assault weapon. You might even like him."

He grunted. "I seriously doubt that."

"Just give it a try. And I'll do you one better. If you behave like the caring person I know you are and you still decide he's not right for Cali, I'll back you up."

John tilted his head, a wary look in his eyes. "You will?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll give it a try." His eyebrows lifted suggestively. "Now that I've agreed to let Tru—"

"Trent, John. Trent."

"_Trent_. I've agreed to let him come over. Can we make love now?" he asked with that sexy voice of his, fueling the words with a dusting of kisses and teasing little bites to her neck.

Joss moaned softly, feeling herself giving in. "We made love last night and this morning," she reminded him, changing the week she felt she could go without to three days.

"That was then, this is now," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his erection. "Take care of me, baby."

John's bright, pleading eyes worked their magic, and before Joss knew it, she was underneath him screaming her release as John simultaneously erupted inside her. Joss's body continued to tingle as she came down her orgasmic high. She met John's gaze as he brought her to rest in his arms. "Did I – Did I pass out?" she asked, not believing she had to ask such a question. They'd had some seriously intense lovemaking sessions, but never like that.

John chuckled. "Yeah, but just for a few seconds." He kissed her forehead. "About five."

"Oh, my God." Joss brought her hands to her face, shocked she lost consciousness due to sexual pleasure.

"Yeah, you called Him a few times, too." John laughed, bringing her hands down. "When I'm ready for you, Joss, you can't make me wait almost five hours, okay? Lesson learned?"

Joss nodded. "Yes," she said, duly reprimanded.

"Good. You want me to cook dinner tomorrow?" John asked.

"No, I'll take care of that," she said, not sure John wouldn't give Trent something extra to make him rush home in digestive discomfort. "You just be on your best behavior."

John smiled brightly. "You know me," he said, brushing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Yes. That's why I issued the warning."

* * *

_**4:45 PM **_

"You need me to help you with anything, Joss?" John asked as he stepped into the kitchen, as prepared as he could ever be for this dinner with Truck Boy Trent.

Joss removed a covered roasting dish from the oven and sat it on the stove. "Let's see. The roast is perfect, and everything else is already done. I don't think I have…"

John smiled brightly as Joss's words stopped and jaw dropped when she finally looked in his direction. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing a suit?"

"We have a guest coming over. I wanted to look my best."

"The trousers and polo shirt you were wearing was fine." Joss frowned. "Who do you think you're kidding?"

"You told me to be on my best behavior, and when I'm dressed like this, I always do my best." John made his way over to Joss and trailed a finger along her side. "Except when I'm alone with you in our bed. I do my absolute best work there. Like last night." He suckled lightly on her jasmine scented neck. "But, somehow, I don't think Tru – Trent would appreciate that look, so I decided on the suit. You're dressed up," he said, noting the knee-length beige dress that clung to her gorgeous backside.

"I'm wearing a wrap dress and sandals, not a tailored suit." Joss stepped away from him. "And don't even try to soften me up. You're going to intimidate that boy. And you promised you'd be good."

"I don't remember promising not to wear a suit. You told me to talk the boy, and I'm going to do that."

Joss shook her head, frowning. "I didn't expect the 'Man in the Suit' to show up for dinner."

"That's the beauty of that guy, Joss. He shows up only when he's needed," John said with a wink and pat to her bottom.

At the sound of the doorbell, John brushed his hand against his dark suit and looked in the direction of the front door. "That's our guest." He turned to Joss and extended his hand. "Come, Wife, let's get ready for dinner."


	6. Chapter 6 Conclusion

**Author's Note: Here is the concluding chapter of Growing Pains. It's is on the long side, because I didn't want to break it into another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and making my first POI story so much fun.**

* * *

Cali shot her parents a tight smile as they entered the living room. "That's him," she said. "It's Trent."

"We figured," Joss answered. "You might want to get that."

"I will." Cali turned to the wall mirror, fussing over her dark curls and an outfit that consisted of a white blouse and light brown skirt that John thought was too tight and way too short. In fact, that outfit made his baby look a lot older than he felt was necessary. "How do I look, Mom?"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. You always do," Joss replied with a smile.

"I think that skirt is too short," John shared, none too pleased. "In fact, I think you're both doing too much for this boy."

Joss tugged on his hand. "John, please."

"What? It's true. You're too dressed up, Joss," he said, eying the inviting view offered by the V-neck cut of her dress. "And, Cali, I don't like that skirt."

"I bought the outfit she's wearing," Joss shared. "And the skirt is practically knee-length. Longer than a lot of the shorts girls her age are wearing."

"Thank you, Mom," Cali said to her father, a stuck out tongue the only thing missing from her smug look. "I'm going to let Trent in." She shot John a frown. "Daddy, you behave."

John's jaw clenched. His gaze zeroed in on the foyer that would bring this truck-driving boy into his home. Joss's hands closed around his and gave it a squeeze, instantly lessening his tension, but not taking it away.

Hearing a male voice compliment his daughter's appearance made John's stomach churn. Cali welcomed Trent inside and then thanked him for something. John's ears perked. _What the hell was she thanking him for?_ He started for the foyer to investigate, but Joss pulled him back before he could complete the first step.

"She's is less than twenty feet away," Joss reminded him. "What do you think? He's going to try to cop a feel with the man who showed him an assault rifle standing on the other side of the wall?"

John nodded. "Okay," he stated simply, returning his gaze to the curving walls of the foyer.

In the next moment, Cali entered the living room with one hand curled around the arm of a tall, dark-haired light-eyed boy arm and a single red rose perched between the thumb and forefinger of the other, no doubt the reason for her earlier words of gratitude. John grunted. She never got that excited when he gave her flowers.

"Mom, Daddy, I would like to introduce Trent McCord. Trent, these are my parents Jocelyn and John Reese," Cali said with a big smile.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am," Trent said to Joss, extending her a yellow rose.

"Why thank you," Joss replied, matching Cali's beaming smile. "That's very thoughtful of you." She shot John a wide grin that screamed "See!"

John rolled his eyes. He was not impressed.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Reese." Trent smiled. "I can see where Cali gets her gorgeous looks."

Both Joss and Cali blushed. Cali was young, so John expected her to be impressed with that cheesy come on, but he couldn't believe his ex-homicide detective turn police captain wife was falling for this joker's lines.

"Wow. Cali didn't mention how charming you are," Joss said, breathing in the scent of her rose.

"John Reese," John said, desperate to end the love fest Joss and Cali were throwing upon Truck Boy. He extended his hand.

Trent swallowed loudly and brushed his right hand against the side of his dark slacks. "Mr. Reese," he said, finally extending the hand that was as shaky as his voice.

John claimed Trent's hand in an extra firm shake. "My princess has said quite a lot about you. I hope it's all true," John said, increasing the pressure he had on Trent's hand and then finally letting it go.

"You know, I think…" Trent cleared his throat. "I think I should go," he said to Cali, massaging his achy hand.

John ignored the heated glare he felt coming from Joss and overruled Trent's suggestion as fast as Cali did. "Oh, no, you can't leave," he offered. "My wife prepared a delicious dinner, and since Cali wanted you here so badly, here you will stay. At least until we've eaten the meal Joss has fixed for us." John smiled brightly and extended his arm. "Let's head on to the dining room."

"You two go ahead," Joss said, moving to stand in front of John. "We'll be right behind you."

Cali looked as though she wanted to say something to her father that John definitely didn't want to hear, but Joss stopped her with a shake of the head. "Go on, sweetheart, we'll be right there."

Once Cali and Trent left, Joss turned to face John. Her angry detective look magnified ten times over. John smiled, hoping to calm her ire. It didn't work. "What?" he said.

"What the hell were you doing to that boy?"

"Welcoming him to our home," John answered. "He wanted to come over. He had to have some idea what he'd get when he arrived."

"You could've broken his hand."

"Yes, I definitely could have," he said with a nod. "And I wanted to, but I didn't. The nerve of him bringing my ladies flowers." John scoffed.

"Last night you said you would give him a chance. That you would talk to him."

"I talked to him, Joss. I just didn't like what he was saying. The way you and Cali were eating out the palm of his hand." John grunted. "It made me sick."

Joss crossed her arms and gave him one of the scolding looks she reserved for Taylor and Cali. "You think you're sick now. If you want to change what was said last night, I can do it, too," she said pointedly.

"Oh, come on, now. Let's not go back to that holding out thing," John said, feeling the same stomach twisting heart sinking uneasiness from last night as he stared longingly at the cut in her dress.

"Let's not," Joss replied, folding her arms at her chest, effectively ending his viewing pleasure. "You, John Reese, control your own destiny. Now, show me you're a man of your word."

"Fine. Fine." John cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. "I will continue to talk to him. You just don't forget what happened between us last night after our talk, okay?" he said, not wanting to have any part of that five hour wait of agony. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go get this over with."

* * *

"Mrs. Reese, dinner was absolutely delicious," Trent praised, after polishing off the last of the roast. John swore the boy ate at least half of the six pound cut of beef by himself.

"Thank you, Trent," Joss replied with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Oh, I did. It's not often I get to enjoy a home cooked meal, especially one so tasty. Both my parents are surgeons, so it's a lot of take out, and franks and beans when I actually feel like cooking."

"In that case, I hope you have room for dessert. It's triple chocolate cake."

"I always have room for dessert, ma'am, especially when it's chocolate."

"Great." Joss pulled back from the table and stood, gathering her plate and John's. "Cali, help me clear the dishes and bring out dessert."

John stood and cupped Joss's elbow. "Why are you leaving me alone with this boy?" he whispered, casting a smile he didn't feel toward his daughter's dinner guest.

"To give you a chance to talk to him," Joss whispered back. "Cali and I carried the conversation with Trent during dinner, now it's your turn. He's a very nice boy, and I expect him to be in the same condition he's in now when Cali and I return." Joss motioned for her daughter to join her. "Come along, Cali."

Trent stood. "Mrs. Reese, I'll be happy to give you and Cali a hand," he said, helping Cali to her feet.

"No you stay here with John and you boys talk. Cali Alexis and I can handle this alone."

John noted the look of desperation Trent flashed at Cali and smiled. This little talk between them could be fun. "Yes, Tru –Trent, let's talk," he said, glaring at the clearly uncomfortable young man.

Cali shrugged at Trent and then gathered his plate and hers. "You be good," Joss whispered to John and smacked a quick kiss to his cheek.

John murmured, "Sure," but kept his gaze on Trent long after the ladies left. Following another half second, John told Trent to sit.

Dropping into his chair, Trent grabbed his water glass and drank it down like it was a shot of whiskey. His gaze fixed on a spot on the tablecloth. John cleared his throat and Trent slowly raised his head, meeting John's eyes. "Yes, sir?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You're nervous," John managed to say without laughing.

"You make me nervous, yes, sir," Trent said in a fluid breath.

John hated to admit it to himself, but he didn't dislike this Trent as much as he thought he would. He was in no way ready to hand over his princess to this kid, but he had to admit she could've brought over a worse boy. Still, John had every intention of finding out Trent's intentions toward his baby before he let him off the hot seat. John leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table. "How long have you known my daughter?"

"Since sixth grade," Trent answered. "School friends."

"When did it stop being so friendly?"

"Cali is the prettiest girl in school…"

John pressed his eyes closed and shook his head, grunting. Maybe this Trent was worse than he thought. "I didn't ask you that," he said.

"Toward the end of summer break, sir," Trent finally answered.

"What changed?"

Trent tilted his head from side to side, loosening the top button of his gray Ralph Lauren polo shirt. "Pardon me, sir?" he choked out, his gaze fixed at something above John's head.

John glared. Now this boy was starting to make him angry. "What changed? It's a simple question. Look at me when I'm talking to you," he said, slightly raising his low tone. Trent readily did as he was told. "You were just school friends, and now you're having dinner at my house. What made you want to come over for dinner?"

"One day I just happened to see Cali in a different light."

"What different light? Boy, answer the damn question and be specific."

"A pool party, sir. It was at a pool party."

John said nothing as he watched young Trent's face go from pure terror to something different. Something he didn't like a damn bit. Lust.

"Cali was coming out of the pool when I arrived." Trent sighed and John could swear he heard a little moan. "Her dark hair was glistening like diamonds. Water droplets slid down her sun-kissed skin. And that white two-piece she was wearing… Oh, God. I never realized how perfect and round her bot –" Trent brought his hand to his face and whispered something John thought sounded suspiciously like a prayer. "Sir, I am so sorry. I just… And you asked…"

"Now, you're at a loss for words?" John said stalking toward the teen.

* * *

"Cali, sweetheart, come over and help me with dessert," Joss said, looking away from the pink box that held the decadent cake to her pacing daughter. They'd only been gone a few minutes, and she wanted to give John as close to ten as possible to really talk to Trent and not glare at him. "Everything is fine out there."

"How can you say that, Mom? I don't hear any sounds coming from the dining room," Cali said, walking over to the island where Joss was cutting the cake, back to the swinging door of the kitchen, and back again. "For all we know, Daddy could be killing Trent in there."

"Come on," Joss said, looking from the cake to her wired daughter. "You know better than that." Plus, Joss knew John loved sex way too much to attempt to cross her.

"What I know is Daddy did, and still does from time to time, more than hold a gun and keep watch in the 'private securing,'" she said with air quotes, "he does for Uncle Harold. He wears those dark suits when he working. And he doesn't need to be in dark hunter mode right now." Cali sighed. "I figured after last night he'd be in a great mood." She held up an empty dessert plate for a cake slice and gazed at her mother. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Joss quietly dished the last of the cake slices, fighting a strong urge to put her daughter, who was five full inches taller, over her knee. "I didn't make it clear to you yesterday that whatever goes on between your father and me when we're in our bedroom is _none of your business_?" she said, measuring the last four words.

"Mom, I…"

"Close your mouth, and make it a point not to mention this to me again. Now, you sit, and in few more minutes, we'll take this dessert to the dining room."

* * *

John rushed Trent and placed his arm in a hammerlock. "How dare you talk about my baby like that," he said, adding pressure to the hold.

"Ow! Mr. Reese, sir, I was only speaking the truth. Cali is beautiful. Ow!" Trent yelped as John applied additional pressure. "Sir, that hurts."

"I know," John muttered.

"Mr. Reese, honesty, I have only the best of intentions."

John growled in response.

"I haven't touched her."

John deepened his growl and added even more pressure. "Don't lie to me, Truck Boy."

"Ow! Okay. Okay. I've kissed her. Once, sir, once," Trent admitted. John loosened some of the pressure. "An innocent little kiss, I promise."

With a little push, John released Trent from the hold, and the boy landed in his vacated chair. "Talk," John said, folding his arms, and hoping Trent said or did something that would give him an excuse to rip his arm completely off his body.

"It was yesterday," Trent said, rubbing and rotating his shoulder. "I brought her home and I gave her a little kiss good-bye. It was like less than a second, because that's when I saw you standing there with a big gun."

"The gun wasn't aimed or loaded."

"I appreciate you telling me it wasn't loaded, but, sir, you were holding that gun in your arms like it was a newborn. I didn't care if it wasn't aimed."

John gazed curiously at the aching teen. "Yet, you came back," he said.

"Cali said you were okay with it." Trent continued to rub his shoulder. "I've heard the stories about Cali Reese's crazy father."

"What?" John barked.

"Not my words, sir," Trent explained. "Seeing you with a gun put the fear of God in me. But I really like Cali. She is like a dream woman for me."

John tilted his head, his eyes narrowed. "Woman?"

"Young lady," Trent rectified. "She's gorgeous, but not just on the outside. She's so smart, and she's kind, and she makes me laugh." Trent released a long breath. "What I'm saying, Mr. Reese, sir, is she's worth having to uh, well, accept the fact she has a very _cautious_ father."

"Does she know about the gun?"

"I didn't tell her. And I won't, if you don't want me to," Trent added.

"I don't want you to," John said, sizing up the young man. "Why do you drive such a big truck?"

"My parents gave it to me as a gift for my seventeenth birthday."

"Why?" John asked, not grasping why I boy would want such a huge truck if not just for the extra room. And he had better not say that was the reason.

"I do volunteer work at a couple of homeless shelters in the city. The hospitals where my parents work donate leftover food from the day. I delivery when I have extra time. Only on the weekend now that summer break is over.

"Homeless shelters?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy made straight A's, he was well-mannered, and he volunteered at homeless shelters? "Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir. I started when I was fifteen. My dad would drop me off in the morning, and I'd take a taxi home in the afternoon. You can check if you want. I volunteer at…"

John held up his hand, ending Trent's words. "That won't be necessary," he said, feeling like a total heel. This boy wasn't as bad as he could've been, although he wasn't crazy about that pool party thing. And if his Cali Alexis _had_ to date somebody, Trent was a reasonable choice. "I shouldn't have behaved the way I did." John approached Trent with his hands held out, and after promising not to hurt him again, attempted to brush away some of the wrinkles on the boy's shirt. "I'd appreciate it if you don't mention what happened in here to my wife. She wouldn't understand." Mostly he couldn't bear the idea of her telling him no again tonight, and that's what would happen if Joss discovered what he did to Trent.

"I wouldn't understand what?" Joss said, following Cali into the dining room, and directing her attention to John as she placed the cake on the table.

"Just some guy talk, Mrs. Reese," Trent answered for John as he slid a fork into the cake Cali served him. "We had a good talk."

"Really?" Cali said, looking from Trent to her father and back again. "A good talk?"

John nodded. "Trent's right, princess" he said, bringing Joss to his side and kissing her cheek. "We just had some guy talk. Good guy talk."

* * *

"You really surprised me tonight, John," Joss said, hugging his arm to her chest as they snuggled on the living room couch. "Not only were you kind to Trent, you didn't slip and call him 'Truck Boy' after the talk you two had, and you let him take Cali out for a drive on a school night." She slipped her hand underneath his shirt sleeve, massaging his firm bicep as his lips nuzzled her neck. She was so proud of him. John would get everything he wanted tonight, and then some. "You made our daughter so happy. It even looked like Trent wanted to give you a hug and kiss when you said he could take Cali out."

"You make is sound like I was an ogre before tonight, Joss," John said, sliding his finger along the V-cut of her dress and down the valley of her breasts. "I'm just a man who loves his daughter and wants to protect her."

"I'm sure Cali thought you were about to love her to death with your overprotectiveness. That's why I want know what you and Trent talked about. You totally changed your mind about him," Joss said, catching his hand as it slipped inside her bra. "No distractions until you explain."

John groaned. "Joss, it's like we said," he answered. "Just guy talk. You don't share details of the girl talk you have with Cali."

"That's different. You let a boy, whose name you could barely speak a few hours ago, take your princess out for a drive on a school night in his big truck. And you suggested it."

"It's like you said. Once I talked to him, I would probably like him. I like him."

Joss shook her head. "You're way too calm about this." She poked her finger into his chest as the light bulb went off in her head. "You cloned his phone, didn't you?"

John burst into laughter as Joss clobbered him with a throw pillow and raced up the stairs.

"Give me some credit for taking the first step, Joss!" he said, dashing off behind her. "That's what matters."

The End

* * *

**Author's Note 2: A hammerlock is what I like to call the chicken wing, it's an armlock in which a person's hand is bent up and behind their back, putting intense pain in the shoulder joint. I first noticed it back in the day when I watched wrestling. Also, I'm almost positive hospitals use or discard leftover food, but for the sake of this story, I changed it up a bit. But, hey, this story is taking place in the future, so maybe it will actually be different by then. I also suspect Growing Pains could have a follow-up down the road.**


End file.
